hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetu
|kana = ヂートゥ |rōmaji = Jiitu |name = Cheetu |also known as = Speed King |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |japanese voice = Motoki Takagi |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Purple |eyes = Green |occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Conjuration |abilities = Tag Conjured Crossbow Monroe Walk |image gallery= yes}} Cheetu (ヂートゥ, Jiitu) is the fastest Chimera Ant Squadron Leader. Appearance Cheetu's appearance resembles that of a humanoid cheetah that is rather tall and slender. Cheetu's arms and legs are built in a segmented fashion, similar to many other second-generation Chimera Ants. His chest and thighs are covered in white fur and his head is covered with neck long purple hair. Beneath his eyes are two purple lines, similar to those of a cheetah's. He also bares a feline muzzle. Cheetu's only clothing is a pair of cut-off blue shorts. Personality Cheetu is very simple-minded. He is commonly very impressed with his own speed. Unlike some other Chimera Ants, Cheetu has no greater plans, and is simply content for being the fastest among the other Chimera Ants. Cheetu also enjoys fighting only as a way of boasting and showing off his abilities; He does not seek the "thrill of the kill". In confrontation against a group police officers, Cheetu waited until the last possible moment to dodge a barrage of bullets fired at him, then dismembered the fingers of all his attackers, before asking them to "bring some faster guys tomorrow."Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 After learning of Nen Cheetu as shown a creative side, always trying to create new abilities although they were not always efficient. He developed a rivalry with Morel after their first fight, with the latter openly declaring that the reason he was able to win against him is because Cheetu is stupid. Background Cheetu is first introduced along with the other recurring Squadron Leaders early in the Chimera Ant arc.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 But after Meruem killed the QueenHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213, the other squadron leaders decided to leave and claim their own titles of KingHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216. Plot Chimera Ant arc Cheetu is first introduced along with the other recurring Squadron Leaders early in the Chimera Ant arc.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 After the birth of MeruemHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 and the death of the QueenHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215, he leaves NGL and starts heading East, along the way causing an incident in nearby Pata CityHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218, at which point Morel and Knuckle are called to confront himHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220. Neither side is able to declare victory, with Cheetu unable to damage the two Hunters and the two Hunters unable to land any serious hits on Cheetu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 This causes Cheetu to realize he needs a power greater than pure speed, eventually seeking Shaiapouf for help in developing his own Hatsu in exchange for servitude. He confronts Morel again while the latter was keeping Peijin under watch, and using his new power, "Tag", Cheetu transport both of them to a place conjured by him which is isolated from the real world. Despite being unable to get back his aura and forced to touch the incredibly fast Cheetu with the time limit of 8 hours,Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 245 Morel catches Cheetu with little difficulties thanks to his psychological attacks and Cheetu's own stupidity, getting out of the conjured space unscathed. Cheetu escapes, and later is seen boasting about yet another ability. He finally meets his end during the attack on Meruem's palace; Cheetu is crushed to death by Silva from above while attempting to pick a fight with Zeno, all the while boasting of his magnificent new technique. Abilities & Powers As a Chimera Ant, Cheetu is stronger than any normal human. His status as a Squadron Leader proves he is even more powerful than that. He fights and hunts by using is speed. Whether he catches his prey unawares or not is irrelevant: even pro Hunters have a hard time adapting to his quickness. He would be infinitely more dangerous if not for his many weak spots, all of which came down to his foolishness: Cheetu is so proud of his speed he feels no need to make plans or focus on his opponents; moreover, he has near to no analytical skills and does not pay any attention to his surroundings. He also seems unable to gauge the power of his foe. Enhanced strength: Cheetu can chop off fingers and bite through a human skull while running so fast he cannot be seen. Immense speed and reflexes: Cheetu's primary trait is his great speed which allows him to dodge bullets with ease (making his speed greater than 680 miles per hour speed)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218, punch even experienced Hunters several times before their body can move, and literally run circles around his opponentsHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220. It takes about a second for Cheetu accelerate to these speeds. His reactions are so quick they allow him to control his movements at any second. For him time slows down to a near standstill, though the actual speed has never been calculated. When he was introduced, he was likely the swiftest character in the series despite not using Nen to boost his physical attributes. Enhanced stamina: Cheetu can run for at crazy speed for a long amount of time without growing tired. Decent in hand-to-hand-combat: He has displayed good hand-to-hand combat; he is strong enough to take on Knuckle and Morel simultaneously, although it should be noted that his fighting style is entirely punch-based and rather easy to predict for experienced opponents.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 Nen Cheetu's Nen category is a Conjurer. Unlike some self-taught Chimera Ants like Zazan and Rammot, he needed Shaiapouf's help to control his Nen and invent a Hatsu ability, with the notable exception he unconsciously used Gyo in his fight against Morel and Knuckle. Tag is one of the attacks that Cheetu has. It allows Cheetu to transport his opponents to an alternate realm where they play a game of tag with the time limit of 8 hours,Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 245 Cheetu can conjure a miniature crossbow with a clawed end to attack his opponents with (the crossbow itself is much slower than Cheetu, however). Trivia *Cheetu shares the same voice actor as Sedokan in the 2011 anime adaption, coincidentally they seem to have similar personalities as well. * The name of Cheetu's new ability is likely a reference to actress Marilyn Monroe and her signature walk; if this is indeed the case, Cheetu (or less likely Shaiapouf, depending on who named it) is actually the first character to mention a real-life person, although, unlike Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou, he does so indirectly. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Conjurers Category:Antagonists